Time Doesn't Have an Answer
by Marijuly
Summary: When young Harry finds a mysterious blue looking box in the middle of the park, and meets a weird looking Doctor, he decides to jump at the chance of an adventure. Will he come back to find anything changed. How will the Wizarding World react when the Bow-Who-Lived disappears. (Its my first fanfic, critics are welcomed).
1. Chapter 1

**Usual Author Disclaimer:**

 **None of these character belong to me. The story is product of my imagination and doesn't reflect any actual events.**

 **It's my first attempt at writing my own fanfic, and updates will be weekly, if this gets any readers.**

 **Constructive criticism allowed and welcomed.**

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One - Time Travel:

One of Harry's favorite birthday was when he turned 9. The Dursley's had left for a holiday to aunt Marge's house, and had left Harry in the care of Mrs. Figg. Sure, her house smelled like mold and wet cat hair, but it was the liberty that Harry enjoyed the most. As soon as Mrs. Figg fell asleep, he would be free to wander around the block of houses and enjoy the day in the park without having to worry about his cousin, Dudley, and his gang of bully friends. On the night of his birthday, before going to sleep, he wished for an adventure, something that would make his new year memorable and worthwhile. The tiredness of the days' activities washed over him and he fell into a deep slumber.

Late in the night, a loud noise woke him up. It was like an alarm, but not like the ones from police cars or firefighters trucks, this one was different and strange. He looked out the window and saw that there was something lighting up the park. He grabbed his glasses and his coat and decided to see for himself. Slowly he opened the door, making sure Mrs. Figg was not awake, and saw that she had taken off her hearing aid and that she was snoring in her bed. The curious eyes, of one of her cats looked at Harry, and made an attempt to follow him out of the room, but Harry quickly shut the door behind him, and kept his way to the front door. He crept down the stairs, trying not to step on the tail of any of the felines that were napping on the steps, and opened the door outside slowly. He could no longer hear the noise, but he could see that there was still more light than normal in the park. He walked down Privet Drive, one, two, three, four houses and then a turn to the left.

That's where he saw it. Definitely something that had not been there before. From afar it looked like a phone booth, but as Harry came closer, he could see that the words Police Box were written on it. Just as he was about to open it, he noticed that there were voices coming from it, so he jumped behind the nearest bushes to hide.

Out of the Box came out a swanky looking man, wearing some sort of sunglasses that looked really thin, and a trench coat, in his hand some sort of lighted stick. Right after him a blonde lady came out holding what seem to be some sort of electricity cord.

\- "Doctor, what happened, what are we doing here?", Harry could hear the blonde lady asking the man. He didn't look like any of the doctor's that the Dursley's had taken him to, for starters he was young and looked a little unprofessional.

\- "I don't know Rose, the Tardis had this date locked in, and the coordinates brought us to this specific place. She refused to budge. I think something will happen here. What date does the screen say it is?", answered the Doctor, who was not looking around and pointing his flashing pen at stuff.

\- "It said July 30, 1989. But we are still in London! You said we were going to the Caribbean to witness the discovery of America with Christopher Columbus!. What am I even doing with this cord, Doctor?", Harry heard Rose say, while she dragged the cord back inside, followed by the Doctor.

If they had looked crazy before, Harry knew they were definitely not in their right minds if they thought they were times travelling. That could only happen in the comic books that Dudley read. Harry had often dreamt about travelling back in time and meeting his parents so he could have memories with them, or warn them about the car accident that would kill them, but again, those were his wishes and dreams.

These two were probably some patients that got out from the loon bin, and were on the run. Just as Harry decided to go back to Mrs. Figg's house, they came back out, and he had to duck again. This time, he did it so fast, he scratched his hand and a small yelp came out him. He looked back at the couple to see if they had heard him, and he noticed that Rose was looking attentively at where he was standing. Harry was sure they couldn't see him, but now he did not dare move.

\- "Doctor! I think there is someone or something behind those bushes.", she said while pointing directly at Harry. He tensed more and tried to hide better as soon as he realized the Doctor was now heading towards him with a fast pace.

Before Harry could even hold his breath, the Doctor had already seen him, and was grabbing him by his coat.

\- "Oy! What do we have here, tis but a young lad. Now tell me boy, why are you hiding there? Are you spying on us? What's you name? How old are you? Why aren't you home? Does your family know you are here?", the Doctor started asking non-stop, while pulling Harry out of the bushes.

\- "Doctor, he is just a kid, and look at him! He is scared!", Rose said while slapping the Doctor's hand making him let go of Harry. "Hey kid, we are not going to hurt you or anything, we are just making a pit stop while we fix our ride, okay? You should go back to your family.", Rose said with a smile.

Harry looked at them warily, they looked like crazy people, no matter how you thought about it, but there was something about them that made Harry want to find out more about them.

\- "My name is Harry Potter, I'm nine years old today and I can't go home, because my family died when I was a baby", Harry said, finally catching his breath back. Just like that the faces of both the Doctor and Rose showed sadness. It made no difference to Harry that they knew about his parent's death. His aunt had mentioned it numerous times to her society friends. Every time the Dursleys wanted to show off how compassionate they were, they always mentioned how they took in Harry when he was left an orphan. Aunt Petunia, would always say how she knew her sister would end like that since she refused to stop associating herself with freaks. Of course, Harry was never to show his face when there were visitors in the house. He would stay silently locked in his room, the cupboard under the stairs, and only be left out when it was time to clean after the visitors.

So the looks of pity that the couple was now directing towards him, was something that he had grown accustomed to and no longer affected him.

\- "What is that thing in your hand?", Harry pointed at the Doctor's hand while trying to divert their attention from what he had said.

\- "This?", said the Doctor, changing his expression immediately, "This is a sonic screwdriver, its kind of like a universal remote control. Do you want to hold it?", He told Harry while he handed it over to him. Harry moved his hand towards it, looking directly at the blue light it was shining. Something about it was tugging deep in his mind, but he couldn't recall the memory. He placed his hand back in the pocket of his coat, and shook his head

\- "Thanks but its okay, I might break it, and it looks important. What is that blue box you guys were in?", Harry asked again, focusing on the large booth located behind them, "Why does it say Police Box? You don't look like any policemen I've seen.".

\- "That box? Well, young Harry, this is the Tardis or Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Its also a -"

\- "Its a time travelling machine!", Rose interrupted clapping her hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usual Author Disclaimer:**

 **None of these characters belong to me. The story is product of my imagination and doesn't reflect any actual events.**

 **It's my first attempt at writing my own fanfic, and updates will be weekly, if this gets any readers.**

 **Constructive criticism allowed and welcomed.**

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Upon hearing this new information, Harry's eyes opened wide. Time travel was something that he only thought possible in comic books, but he had always wished it were true. Ever since he could remember, he had always wished on his birthday that he could go back in time and fix everything so that his parents were still alive and he didn't have to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Somehow, now, he knew he could trust the Doctor and Rose, even if what they were saying was completely nuts.

The Doctor knew this look; he had grown used to expect it from everyone he met for the first time. Rose had had this look the first time he took her on an adventure; all his previous companions had had this look. But he was different, just a kid, but somehow different. Earlier he had done a simple scan, and had picked up some strange vibration coming off from him, but it wasn't something he had encountered before, so there was no data on it. Surely he could do a more thorough scan once they boarded the Tardis. He had wondered why the Tardis was so adamant to make a stop here, at this time, but he now knew there was a reason. After all, the Tardis always knew when and where to go.

Rose had already taken Harry by the hand and was walking with him outside the Tardis telling him how it was bigger on the inside and how she was from the future and the Doctor from another planet, she also appeared to be telling him about some of their adventures. Harry's eyes never lost the interest and curious glance, but he kept quiet as if analyzing everything he was being told. The Doctor had lived multiple lives and had met multiple types of children along his travels. He knew Harry was still making up his mind on whether to trust them or not, and he knew that in order to help Harry make up his mind, he would need to show and tell.

\- "Well I don't know about you guys, but it is getting a bit chilly out here. Shall we go inside?", said the Doctor while holding the door open for Rose and Harry.

\- "Inside? We wont fit inside there.", Harry told him. But Rose had his hand in a tight grip and was already dragging him inside while giggling.

Once inside the box, Rose let go of Harry. He could not believe his eyes; he was inside a huge room even bigger than the Dursley's living room and dining room combined. In the center there was some sort of cylinder that shone a dim bluish color, surrounded by a weird looking control panel, and what he assumed was a pilots chair, but looked more like a barstool for two. He could also see what looked to be passages to other rooms, much like hallways. He walked back to the door and took a step outside, where he walked around the Tardis, followed by the Doctor, and went back inside.

\- "Marvelous! I'm never going to get used to you humans acting this impressed.", the Doctor told Rose.

\- "Is this magic?", Harry asked him.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "I don't really know how to explain it. It is some sort of magic, but isn't all science magic? But, I guess it's more like a physics thing. Have you learn physics yet in school? It's a basic.-"

\- "Oh, stop bothering him with your science stuff, you are barely making sense.", Rose interrupted him. She turned to Harry and smiled, "He gets excited really fast when you ask about his science stuff, so don't get him started unless you want to get an earful."

\- "Oy, Doctor! Can we go for a spin to celebrate Harry's birthday?"

Harry looked directly at the Doctor with hope in his eyes. The Doctor knew that it was never safe to travel with him, and that Rose and him usually got into a lot of trouble anywhere they went. But maybe a small trip wouldn't hurt them.

He jumped into his chair and smiled at them.

\- "Okay, birthday boy, where or when would you like to go?"

Harry looked at him, with a little skepticism in his eyes.

\- "Can we go anywhere?", he asked.

\- "Name the place! Heck! Name the time and I'll take you!"

\- "Then, can you take me to the day my parents died?", Harry asked looking at the floor. He was scared to hear what answer he might get. He had imagined getting this opportunity all his life. He had asked his aunt multiple times about his parents, about their lives and about their death. He had been given different answers each time; but there were always the belittling comments on how Lily and James were freaks and everything in their lives was a monstrosity. But now he was given a chance. Not just a chance, but THE chance he had always wanted, and he was scared as to what answer he would get.

After what seemed an eternity he looked up. Rose had tears in her eyes, and her hand was covering her mouth. The Doctor, however, had understanding in his eyes. He looked directly at Harry's eyes, but his smile had faded.

The Doctor knew that this was going to happen, when Harry had originally told them about his parent's accident. He had wanted to avoid this moment, but he knew it was bound to happen.

\- "I'm sorry lad, but we cannot interact with our own past." he told Harry without averting his gaze. The Doctor knew, this was a lie; he himself had travelled to a past where he had been before. But he knew better than to give false hope to this kid. If he agreed to travel to the past and in the end they were unsuccessful in changing it, young Harry would be more devastated than he would if he was lied to.

Harry looked down.

\- "Its okay. I knew it was too good to be true. I don't even know the exact details of my parent's accident. No one has been able to give me any direct answers. Can we still go for a trip?", Harry asked looking at the Doctor and Rose.

\- "Surely we can just go anywhere for a quick spin, can't we?", begged Rose.

\- "I supposed we could. Lets see where the Tardis takes us. Allonsy!"

Suddenly the whole room started shaking and the cylinder in the center of the control panel started lighting up and making strange noises. Rose had grabbed Harry and together where now holding into the rail.

The Doctor laughed as he flipped some switches, hammered some buttons and pull some triggers.

\- "Hold on! It may get bumpy!".


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual Author Disclaimer:**

 **None of these characters belong to me. The story is product of my imagination and doesn't reflect any actual events.**

 **Constructive criticism allowed and welcomed.**

Quick Author's note:

Thank you guys for all the comments and the support. I'm still nervous about my writing, but I have faith you'll like it as much as I loved making it up. This chapter is a bit longer than the other two, but I started writing and couldn't stop. Let me know what you think. :)

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere in the Highlands of Scotland there lay the ruins of an old castle, all covered in moss and reflecting the harshness of time. The ruins lay there destroyed around a lake and what looked like a forest. People carefully avoided the whole area ever since some one had gone missing and the local government had declared the area as dangerous. Today, however, if you were close enough, you would hear what sounded like an ambulance's alarm ringing loudly through the field. Of course you would not be able to see any ambulances, since there was no actual road leading to the ruins; and yet, if you looked close enough, you would be sure that the sun was playing tricks on your vision. Across the field, where the ruins lay, there was a castle in its full glory. There were towers, and bridges, a field could be seen at the far end, and it had greenery surrounding it and spreading all around until the edge of the forest.

Inside the castle, on a corridor in the seventh floor, and elderly man with a long silver beard, and wearing a red night robe paced in front of an empty wall across from a hideous tapestry. His name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; although none of that mattered to him right at that moment. Albus had jumped from his desk the instant he heard the alarm. He had been going through some last minute enrollments while his pet phoenix, Fawkes sang around his office and perch, when he heard it. He knew what it meant, and it wasn't good news.

Even though he had run towards the corridor, the noise had already woken up his Deputy Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall. She has wearing a deep green night robe and had her wand out, but was also clutching her chest. She had a look of distraught on her face, and Albus was sure he had one similar as well.

\- "It can't be, Albus!", she said to him as soon as she saw him coming, "You said he would be safe there!". Tears were already forming in her eyes.

\- "Minerva, I don't kn-", he started shaking his head, but stopped when he noticed that a door had materialized on the wall next to them. Albus opened the door and walked in, followed by Minerva. The room was small, only a few pieces of furniture filled the space; the noise was even louder inside. Albus walked to the chest next to the desk and withdrew a strange looking round device. He placed it on the desk and tapped it twice with his wand. The noise faded and the small token started to open up emitting with a strange golden light an image of a map reflected on the desk. The map showed some roads, valleys, mountains, and coasts; with a swift movement of his hand, Dumbledore was able to change the imagery so that it shifted between different locations. McGonagall's eyes carefully studied Albus' concentration.

\- "Albus, what is that? What did you do?", Minerva asked, after realizing what the device was. "This is… This is dark magic, blood magic even! ".

\- "I apologize for not telling you before, Minerva, but it is perfectly safe and it was something I needed to do. Inside this token, is a small amount of Harry's hair, taken the day we both dropped him at number 4 Privet Drive. The token is infused with a tracking charm that I have developed myself. It basically alerts us if Harry is in a life or death situation, or can no longer be tracked." He explained calmly to an irate Minerva with a twinkle in his eyes. "While I don't think he may be in any danger, the fact that I can't seem to locate the young boy in any of the usual places he frequents; only tells me that either the spell is faulty or the hairs have lost their power after all these years."

The device in itself was no bigger than a galleon, but when twisted it could be opened to place something inside. The night James and Lily Potter died, Voldermort had vanished, to be thought of dead, but Albus Dumbledore did not fully believe that, and wanted to make sure Harry would be kept safe. Minerva and Albus had had a long conversation that night and, despite the all the protests coming from Minerva's great arguments; they had agreed that, while not convenient, Harry should be brought up with his closest family, who were his aunt and uncle on his mother's side, the Dursley's.

Minerva had spent the whole day in her animagus cat form studying their life and keeping tabs on them. She had been surprised at how different Lily was from Petunia; she had heard rumors about how her sister treated her when she was back from school for the holidays. But the behavior she had been witness to from the Dursley's household had appalled her. She had fought and argued with Albus when he had told her that Harry had to stay with them. She didn't care about any familial magic, or blood magic, she was sure that the boy would have a better life growing up in Hogwarts, where he would be amongst his own. When Hagrid showed up on carrying Harry on mister Black's motorcycle, she had already communicated all the information she had gathered to her superior. Albus had patiently heard her claims and concerns. He was aware of who they were dealing with, but he honestly believed that this would be the safest place to

\- "He turns nine today, you know. I bet those hideous muggles we call his family forgot again. Did you know that he fell ill, and they didn't take him to a healer? I cannot wait for when he finally turns eleven, and comes here.", Minerva huffed indignantly.

\- "I know.", Dumbledore sighed.

Throughout the years Dumbledore had kept tabs on the well-being of Harry, and was aware of how badly he was treated, but by then Harry was being raised as a muggle, and had no knowledge of his parents world. He had never wanted him to be raised the muggle way, but Lily's sacrifice would place a defense spell on him, that until he became of age, would protect him from any serious harm, and that spell could only be activated if he was close to his bloodline. It also helped that the Dursley's didn't like parading the boy around, so he wouldn't grab any strange or unwanted attention.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had agreed to place a Notice-Me-Not charm on the Dursley's house in order to avoid any unwanted magical visitors to suddenly show up on their doorstep, that is of course, until Harry turned eleven, and the owls were to present the usual Hogwarts' invitation. Usually, Cornelius did not like taking orders from Albus, but he understood the need for Harry's safety, and had agreed that until the day came, only Albus, Minerva, and Hagrid, for some reason Cornelius did not understand, would be the only ones with knowledge of where Harry was staying. He was a little miffed at Dumbledore for not including him, but he was not willing to argue with the man who could take his job at any given moment. Dumbledore on the other hand, was concerned about the situation since he knew that while Voldemort may have vanished, whether permanently or not, his followers were still made of flesh and bone, and would likely use any change for revenge.

\- "You don't think that You-know-who's followers got to him, do you?", asked Minerva, her voice trembling.

\- "I don't know what to say, Minerva, but I know who might have some answers. From what I know, he was supposed to be staying with Arabella Figg.", he told her, while pocketing the token and standing up.. "I think a visit is due. Shall we?".

They both descended to the Great Hall and walked to the apparition point in the grounds and with a loud pop they both vanished, reappearing in an alley close to Wisteria Walk. Making sure they were okay, they made their way to Mrs. Figg's door and gently knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered carrying a fat ginger cat on her arms and wearing what looked like a fur coat, but was really a coat heavily covered with cat hair.

\- "Pro- Professor Dumbledore!", she stuttered. "I didn't know you would be visiting us tonight.", she said putting the cat down and trying to shake the hairs off the coat. "I would have prepared a little bit, or clean up, or…".

\- "Arabella, I have told you multiple times, its just Albus, there is no need for the formalities. This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, she works with me at Hogwarts.", he interjected, signaling to the woman standing outside the door looking at him with surprise in her eyes.

\- "Ah yes! Albus! Come in!", she moved to the side of the door motioning at them to go in.

A couple cats had scurried under their legs to go outside, but there were at least ten more others inside looking at them from various places in the living room. Minerva noticed that not all of the cats were regular breeds, but it seemed that the majority showed traces of magical breeds. The ginger furball that had been occupying Mrs. Figg's hands had taken space on the stairs and was looking at them attentively, following their every movement. Mrs Figg had taken into trying to tidy up a bit the free spaces in her living room that were not being occupied by the felines. At the instruction she had sat down next to Albus, in a magenta colored sofa, while Mrs. Figg kept fidgeting and fussing over how her place looked.

\- "Let me just tidy this up real quick. Shoo!", she kept muttering to herself.

\- "Arabella, I'm sorry to say that this is not a courtesy visit. We are here on Order business.", he looked at her and she froze.

The Order of the Phoenix had been a small group of witches and wizards who had joined forces to rebel against the darkness that was overpowering the magical world. Dumbledore had started it as a means to have an idea on how to fight against the rising power of the dark wizard who called himself Voldemort. Its rank were filled by some of the strongest witches and wizards they were able to recruit, but at the end, it had taken the selfless sacrifice of a mother for her son to destroy the Dark Lord. The surviving few had disbanded that day and now lived their own lives, but Dumbledore still had some tasks to complete that were left over from when the Order was still alive.

\- "I'm sorry for this Arabella, but we need to see young Harry. " he looked at her somberly.

She started shaking and twisting her hands.

\- "He should be upstairs sleeping. His family dropped him off yesterday and said they would pick him up at the end of the week. He is a nice kid, never complains, and really helpful around the house and with my cats. "

Dumbledore looked at her with understanding. Her family had shunned her, as a kid when they found out she was a squib. However, what she lacked in magic she had in will to help and heart. When Dumbledore had gone to her nine years ago and informed her that she would be moving there and keeping an eye on Harry and their family, she had readily dropped everything in her life and followed instructions. He had gifted her with magical items for communication and some familiars that could keep her company, since she was used to them from working in the Magical Animal Emporium back in Diagon Alley.

\- "We urgently need to see that he is well. Our tracker seems to be malfunctioning, so we want to be safe and check on him. Then we'll be on our way.", Albus explained.

\- "Yes, of course! Up the stairs, second room to the left. Try not to wake him up, please."

They stood and made way to the room. Minerva noticed that the ginger cat kept staring at them.

\- "Albus, something is strange. Call it a sixth sense, but I feel like that ginger cat knows something Mrs. Figg doesn't."

\- "Calm down, Minerva. Being around a lot of cats always brings your instincts out. Okay this is it.", Albus said with a small chuckle.

They slowly opened the door to the room. The moonlight coming from the window filled the room, and they could see that the bed and its occupant were untouched. Just as Albus was closing the door and turning to Minerva, the ginger cat slipped into the room and jumped on the bed. Minerva let out a gasp, since she was sure Harry would now wake up, but nothing happened. The ginger cat let out a loud yelp, as if calling for them to come closer. Minerva pushed Albus to the side and made way to the bed. The ginger menace had made a mess of the empty bed and the cold bed sheets.

With fear in her voice, she looked at Albus, "It's empty, Albus!"

oooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOooooo

\- "We are here!", the Doctor said with a smile.

Harry jumped. He wasn't still sure he wasn't dreaming, but the up until now, the trip had been nice. He had gone with Rose to the Tardis' closet and tried out multiple attires, while Rose kept telling him about her past adventures in different planets. The idea of there being aliens and other beings in space was something Harry had never really been interested in, but Rose made it sound like it was so much fun.

\- "Where are we?", Rose asked the Doctor.

\- "Not where, but when, or both! Open the door Harry.", said the Doctor .

\- "Wait! Before we go outside, some ground rules, for our young adventurer. No running off. Stay where we can see you. Don't eat anything given to you without asking me first. Don't talk to strangers. Let me see. I think that would be the gist of it.", the Doctor told him. "That also applies for you Rose!", he added.

Harry looked at Rose while walking slowly, and felt reassured once she smiled at him. He headed to the door and pulled the handle.

Just as the door opened, a bright light filled the Tardis, and Harry took a step outside. They were definitely no longer in the park, they were somewhere else. Underneath his feet was the greenest grass he had ever seen and all around there were mountains. Harry could hear water running not far away. Soon Rose joined him and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- "Whatever you do, Harry, do not, by any circumstances, got anywhere without us.", Rose told him while holding to his shoulder. "Where are we, Doctor?"


End file.
